akatsuki heirs
by His-possesion
Summary: what would it be like if the akatsuki had kid's? what if they had to take over there parents places when they die? this story will provide the awnsers as you watch them go through the tough jorney of life love fighting and beng teens


**Name**-Uchiyama uchiha

**Nick name**-yama

**Age**- 15

**Family**-itachi is her father and has taught her well although she attends a nija brording school academy in the rain village her mother was killed when she was born bye the akatsuki

**Looks**-she has sharingan but it is blue and throws people off when she's fighting she wears a lot of goth boy clothes and is a tom boy

**Rank**- jonin

**Crush**-raiden

**Best friend**-zasa/deira

**Social status**-she is seen as raidens girl and no one touches her except him she's fairly popular with the akatsuki and there kids but riadens dad scares the shit out of her every one thinks she's fit but they wont dear say it cos raiden would kill them when she's not called to raiden she remains 8th in the group

**Personality**-quiet, shy, easly wound up, sarcastic

**Quotes**- I need a huge tub of ice cream

**Abilities**

**Tai **4/5

**Gen**5/5

**Nin** 5/5

**Sharingan** magekyo

Name-Zasa

**Nick name****-**za

**Age-**13

**Family-**zestu is her father and is suprizingly protective of her but sent her to the same academy as yama, her mother was tenten she managed to escape after giving birth and the akatsuki left it they had what they wanted

**Looks**-lighter hair colour

**Rank**-jonin

**Crush**-none

**Best friend**-yama /deira/higoshi

**Social status**-she isn't that popular but is always there by yama the akatsuki have a soft spot for her and the guys defend her when she needs it she is 9th in the group

**Personality**-quiet, shy, always calm

**Quote**- I don't give a dam

**Abilities**

**Tai **5/5

**Gen**5/5

**Nin **3/5

**Name** Maeda

**Nick name****-none**

**Age-**16

**Family- **his dad is madara and has never botherd asking about his mother he calls yama his cousin and itachi his uncle he cannot be botherd to go through the family tree to find out what they are to him so he settles for this. He also gose to school with the rest

**Looks-**

**Rank- **elete jonin

**Crush- **zasa

**Best friend-** raiden/higoshi

**Social status-** he is second in the group and has a say in what happens with the gang and protects them when they are in need being the oldest no one confronts him exept zasa

**Personality**calm quiet logicalhelpful

**Quote**- you presence irritates me…… so piss off

**Abilities**

**Tai **4/5

**Gen **5/5

**Nin**4/5

**Name** Hidami

**Nick name**hida

**Age- 15**

**Family- **his dad is hidan his mother was killed after brith and he laughes about it dosent care he sees the guys as his brothers and sisters and attends the same school as them

**Looks****-**

**Rank-**elete chuunin

**Crush- none**

**Best friend- higoshi**

**Social status-**4th in the group he isn't that smart but he can scare people which amuses the others he normally get into arguments he's just free entertainment

**Personality- **funny bitchy flirtacious acts like an idiot

**Quote**- haha she's a bitch……..who are we talking about?

**Abilities**

**Tai-**3/5

**Gen- **4/5

**Nin-** 4/5

**Name-** Sasoyi

**Nick name****-**soyi

**Age- 14**

**Family- **sasoris son his mother became a puppet shortly after giving birth ,he goes to school with the others and looks after the girls like little sisters

**Looks-**one on the left

**Rank- **jonin

**Crush- **none

**Best friend-**raiden/maeda

**Social ****status**-he is 3rd in the group, he is smart and logical but is always getting in trouble he can find out anything from any one ….and yes he is a bit of a get around

**Personality- flirty ,smart ,quick witted ,cocky**

**Abilities**

**Tai-3/5**

**Gen-4/5**

**Nin-5/5**

**Name** Deira

**Nick name****-**dei

**Age-** 14

**Family-**he is deidaras son and looks exactly like him his mother was yet again murderd by the akatsuki after giving birth he never cared though

**Looks-**

**Rank-**jonin

**Crush-**meada

**Best friend-**yama /zasa

**Social **status-being 6th in the group he can be in the spot light or sneak away to the back he is comfterble with the girls he is gay to

**Personality-**cute ,sweet, careing ,shy

**Abilities**

**Tai 5/5**

**Gen 4/5**

**N****in 4/5**

**Name** Kazu

**Nick name****-**none

**Age-**** 14**

**Family- **kakuzu is his dad his mother deid of natural death during birth and they nearly lost him too, he never questions about his mother saying 'she was a weak being if she couldn't survive giving birth' he also goes to school with the others

**Looks-**

**Rank- **elete chuunin

**Crush-**none

**Best friend-**higoshi

**Social status-**he is 5th In the group and like deira can sneak away he is close to maeda and can get some good ideas going through the group

**Personality- **fun energetic hyper fiesty

**Abilities**

**Tai 4/5**

**Gen 4/5**

**N****in 4/5**

**Name** Higoshi

**Nick name****-**

**Age- 13**

**Family-**kisame is his dad and his mother deid he dosent care though she is not important to him

**Looks-**

**Rank- **chuunin

**Crush-**none

**Best friend-**none

**Social status-**he is suprizingly 7th in the group he is always by himself creating a new weapon or strategy he doesn't talk a lot but he does listen and comment

**Personality-**quiet strange cute caml

**Abilities**

**Tai **5/5

**Gen **5/5

**N****in **4/5

**Name** Raiden

**Nick name****-**rai

**Age-16**

**Family-**pein and konan are his parents and proud he was sent with the others to get to know them and control them

**Looks-**rinnegan and darker hair

**Rank-**a high anbu levle

**Crush-**he dosne have a crush but he is possessive of yama they are basically going out by the way he treats her in public

**Best friend- **maeda

**Social status-**he is likethe boss of the group taking charge knowing one dat he will run them in the akatsuki replacing his father he talks and they listen only maeda and yama confront him

**Personality-**strong ,possessive, demanding ,no tolorence,

**Quote-**DO AS YOUR TOLD YAMA!!!!

**Abilities**

**Tai 5/5**

**Gen5/5**

**N****in5/5**

**School info**

**Name- **Ame sato geshuku bunka gakuen (rain village boarding school academy)

**School building**-

**School dojos**- theres about 120 in the whole school

**School dorms**-with a privet bathroom

**School gardens**-

**Chapter one**

**Uchiyama pov**

You skipped down the hall of the girls dorm wearing your new baggy jeans and tee-shirt that said in big letters 'I OWN YOU!' you were going towards zasa's room today was your day off so you zasa and deira are going to go causing trouble you got out side the door and knocked on it loudly

You-ZA! COMON WE'RE GOING!!!!

She opend the door dressed in her usual pink and black out fit she sighed and left her room walking with you

Zasa-so who's the target to day?

You- sasoyi he's thinks he is like the best at being a trouble maker so im getting him for it now where is deira the little retard?

You said running down the stairs of the dorm past some girls you slowed down as you saw one of the sensies walking and walked at a normal pace zasa waling beside you in comfterable sielence until you saw a crowd of girls looking in one of the dojo's squeeling

Random girl-he is sooo fit!!!

r/g2-wow look at his mucles …..god I would

you pushed past them to see raiden in there fighting maeda you blushed slightly as he looked out at you , his rinnegan stuck to you like glue,with your cousin in a head lock you chuckled nerveously as maeda followed raidens gaze to you he smirked and shook his trapped head zasa managed to barge past the girls beside you

zasa-maedas losing again?

You nodded as you continued stearing at the bustling boys mainly raiden as he pinned maeda down on his back his knee at maeda's throat and hands holding meada's wrists above his head, maeda nodded his head and said something to raiden ,raiden got up and high fived maeda when he got up then looked at you again smirking you blushed then realized that he was coming to the door

Zasa-yama he's coming you don't wana spend the day by his side do you?

You-what playing yes sir ,no sir three bags full sir? Get real!

You said agreeing with zasa and began legging it down the hall with her by your side you turnt your head seeing raiden shout out to you, you waved and carried onrunning till you got near the boys dorms

You-3…2….1…….**DEIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

You both screamed as the door to the dorms opened showing a certain pissed looking blonde

Deira-ok ok no need to shout god dam it

You chuckled and hugged him he returned the hug and kissed your cheek then began walking down the hall

Deira-sasoyi is gonna get a suprize wake up call I take it?

You smiled like a Cheshire cat zasa sighed and shook her head

You-how dose fireworks sound?

Diera-yer! Lots and lots and I still got exploding clay from my dad so I can blow his bed to tiny bits……….raidens gonna kill us

You-so will maeda but who gives a crap?

You noted deira's blush as maeda's name came up and chuckled wrapping an arm over his shoulder

Deira-i-ii care

You laughed as his blush brightend

You-maeda's a push over raidens the real trouble……..you can sneak us in his room cant you zasa?

She sighed then nodded

Zasa-and we'll be undetected

You-cool

You let dei go and get the fire works as zasa got the teleporting ready dei came back with lots of high explosive fireworks

You-hahaha his gonna shit himself

???-whos gonna shit himself?

You turnt to the new comer thinking it was maeda…thank fully it wasn't

You-hidami don't scare me like that I thought you were maeda

Hidami shrugged and came closer eyeing up dei and the fireworks

Hidami-prank?

You-yep sasoyi needs a wake up call cos he is a lazy shit

You said smileing the biggest smile you could muster hidami laughed

Hidami-well you might wana hurry up raiden and maeda are showering then gonna get sasoyi to go train id say you've got about 5 minutes

He said walking off you called after him

You-you didn't see anything!

He just gave the thumbs up shouting a quick 'cya' you giggled zasa teleported you into sasoyis room he was sprawled out on his bed the room was a tip you and dei placed the firworks around his bed and connected all the tails of them to one long string you made sure that they where pointing out the window and also for extra kicks you put lots of snappers beside his bed then quickly got out you sat about 5 doors down from his room holding the string you pulled out a lighter and lite the fuse and watched contently as the flame folowwed the string to sasoyi's room dei was giggleing all thje time you where holding in tears of laughter

Zasa-10…..9…8…7

Dei-haha…..6…..…4

You-3…….2…..1…….**BBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!**

After the initial boom you herd a faint scream and the squeeks of the fire works plus the snappers during it all you and dei where nearly peeing your selves out of laughter you where both In hysterics rolling around on the floor as you saw a very scared confused and angry sasoyi stumble out of his room covered in ash as smoke filtered out of his room you sat up and pointed at him then set off on your laughing fits along with dei then dei hugged you and kissed you quickly not romantically but friendly you two always did but not in front of raiden you weren't that brave

Dei-thanks for the entertainment hahahahahahah

Sasoyi-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUIGHING AT???? I'LL FUCKING GET YOU FOR THAT !!!!

You saw sasoyi close his eyes and calm down then he chuckled looking behinde you two as somewhere along the line zasa had run

Sasoyi-looks like Im getting the last laugh

You-how did you come up with that-

????-your right sasoyi

You bent your head round then stood up faceing a pissed off raiden you couldn't help notice how beautiful his rinnengan was but now was not the time you had officially lost your freedom for the day ,you looked for dei to see he had gone then herd him whining as maeda dragged him beside you then stood next to raiden

Raiden-yama, dei was this realy nessacery I new you where up to something yama that's why you ran isn't it?

You-y-yes

Raiden-come here

You slowly walked towards him only to have him step forward and smack your ass hard you screamed a loud 'fuck!' and he smirked keeping his hand where it landed you began blushing he pulled you beside him, his arm had a painful grip on your side and he had wedged you into his side and began walking with you down the hall maeda stayed with sasoyi and dei

You-hey dei did to

Raiden-be quiet yama I don't want to hear it im already pissed at you for not coming when you where told to earlier

You looked down slightly as you both continued down the hall *why do I love this dickhead * you sighed not finding an answer as raiden lead you down numuras corridors to secluded spot you weren't surprised he always did it you blushed as he looked you up and down quickly, lustfully he then carried on walking down the corridor to the end where no one would ever see. He slammed you against the wall harshly you choked out a scream as you felt your back sting from the impact he pinned you to the wall with his hand around your throat not enough to cut off air but enough to leave a mark

You-aah raiden get of-

Raiden-shut up yama

You froze noticing the deadly calm tone of his voice you stared at his eyes in fear as pure rage waverd with in them he moved his face closer to yours glareig

Raiden-why the fuck did you let deira do that to you? You are mine not his…….. answer me yama

You shook a bit as his tone darkend

You-I we he always does that……….. raiden….it didn't mean nothing…….

You saw his eyes burn with fury

Raiden-you are never to touch him again yama

He said pulling his hand away you stood there shaken up by him you wanted to run but you knew better

You-yes i-I understand raiden-sama

Raiden-good

His mood lightend as he trailed his hands up your hips and sides softly he stepped closer and kissed the crook of your neck you sighed shakily knowing he'd calmed down you relaxed under his touches you felt his hot tongue run over your neck you giggled a bit as his hands found thee way to your waist and pulled you into him he nipped your era lobe gentally sending shudders down your spine and smirked then he bite your neck you wimperd a bit as he bit harder and harder on the same spot he pulled back a bit looking at your bright red face and leant to your ear gain whispering in between kisses

Riaden-and …this is why…..your mine

He pulled back to kiss your lips then pulled you beside him walking down the hall towards where you guys train you got out side happily seeing


End file.
